U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,058 discloses Crane-Mounted Drill and Method for In-Situ Treatment of Contaminated Soil for purposes of treating an entire field of contaminated soil. FIG. 9 of such patent illustrates a drilling pattern that may be implemented using the apparatus of the invention comprising substantially cylindrical holes drilled in succession in parallel laterally adjacent rows, The drill bit may then be changed to a drill of smaller diameter and "rosebuds" between holes may be covered by a succession of interstitial holes to effectively treat the entire field.